DogLady
by BlackPearl96
Summary: Impatience has a crappy job at a cartoon company but then she is mudered, a crazy stalker dog comes to her aid and thus 'DogLady' is born. This story is a sequel for the movie 'Catwoman'.
1. Chapter 1

HEYY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT... BY THE WAY THIS STORY IS WRITTEN AS A PARODY OF CATWOMAN, MY ALL TIME LEAST FAVOURITE MOVIE, IT'S WORSE THAN FRUITY ROMANE MOVIES, OR BRIGHTLY COLOURED LITTLE KIDS MOVIES...

"No I won't do it!" Impatience screamed, " it took me forever to draw this and i won't change it!"

"But the nose needs to be bigger, the butt rounder, and his stomach more like 500 boulders, not 5!" her boss bill retorted, in a just as stressed out tone. "now change it!"

"NO! I won't" impatience screamed, "you evil OCD sttricken little man (SORRY IF THAT OFFENDS ANYONE BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BETTER RIGHT NOW...)

"Ohh, burn, that hurt. Now give him some skinny jeans to squeeze his elephant like legs into!"

" You godforesaken... godforesaken... look i can;t come up with a very good come back right now but give it a few minutes an-"

"Just change it! Or you're fired!"

Fine and why don't i give him a side kick? We'll call him Bill, he'll be tiny, balding and have a toocan beak for a nose!" she said in a sarcastic tone. And with that the stupid little dog that had been stalking Impatience for days tottered into the office, "Bark bark, woof" the dog said, then he suddenlly burst into flames but came back as the same type of dog 3 milliseconds later...

REMEMBER PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, I NEED TO KNOW SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT BUT 1. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND 2. LONG STORIES PISS ME OFF


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Chapter 2: Love**

**Hey guys here's chapter 2**

The dog wandered into Impatience's bedroom like he owned it, he was covered in what Impatience thought was mud, but when she looked closer she found that it was actually chocolate. Dark, very rich chocolate so she decided to clean him, not with soap and water but with a horse water scrapery off thingy and a chocolate bar mould.

After what felt like an eternity, Impatience's chocolate was finally finished hardening and she could eat it."Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yum," Impatience moaned, "so delicious."

While Impatience was eating her dog-chocolate the dog decided that he would try to fly and he jumped put of her bedroom window, well Impatience heard his doggie scream of exasperation and thought he had done something really stupid " God damned dog she growled, reluctantly puliing herself from the chocolate, she rushed into her room and saw the dog falling to the ground so she jumped out after him. The dog could fly after all but Impatience, she could not so she landed on the footpath with a great, big 'thud'. Impatience ended up with two broken arms, an almost completely snapped off leg (that sadly her friend Alice owned) and a huuuuuuuuuuge bump on her nogin.

Impatience was in hospital for 6 months, and during that time, a male nurse decided he was going to go and see her every day, because he had fallen in love with her. He spent every waking moment of his life thinking and talking about Impatience.

After Impatience left the hospital, The male nurse who was named, Billy-Bob was at Impatiences house, "Impatience, I love you." Billy-Bob whispered over and over again, but some how Impatience never heard and for her to tell him out loud that she loved him aswell would emotionally and physically drain her as it was impossible for her to say those 3 words. She wrote the down overy day ready to give them to him, only to end up throwing them out as soon as she heard him knock on her door.

After a few more days of this, Impatience grew tired of waiting and write the 3 words down again, she was beginning to run out of ink and paper, sh was detemined to give them to him so as soon as she heard him knock on her door she puhed the note through her mail slot, but it wasn't Billy-Bob at all, no he was coming up the hall, it was the receptionist for her aparment building.

Billy-Bob saw that the receptionist was hoding the note in his hand and went absolutly mental, "Imapience!" He screamed, "waht is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what sweetie?"

"The meaning of the note that the receptionist is holding!"  
"Omg! It wasn't you at the door it was him!"

"I'm leaving!" Billy-Bob yelled with a twist of emtional pain in his face

"No! Please dont," she squeaked "I love you."

"You do?"  
"Yes, I do" at that exact moment the receptionist walk in and took Impatience into his arms and kissed her, hard at first, but then he softened, and sliped his hand around her neck. "Marry me," he said. Impatience pulled out his grasp just before Billy-Bob punched him, knocking him out cold. It was then that Impatience realised that she had said 'I love you' without getting completely drained. As she smiled Billy-Bob pulled her into his grasp and kiss her softer than a caressing feather, amd with thatthey got readfy to spend the rest of their live together...


	3. Chapter 3:OMG

**Chapter 3: OMG**

**Here we go with chapter 3**

_Ring ring, ring ring._ The telephone was demanding. _Ring ring, ring ring._ As if to say; 'Get the hell out of bed and answer me!' Grudgingly, Impatience got out of bed and answered the phone before it rang out. "This better be good it's 2 am," Impatience grumbled.

"Use that tone with me again and you'll lose your job." Bill said on the other end of the phone

"Oh, Bill, it's you, sorry," Impatience said in an instantly lightened tone, "what do you need?"

"I need you to bring the finished copy of your page up to my house." Bill said in a tone that said, _'Don't sas me, just do it.' _

"Uhh, do you really need it now?"

"Yes, I do, and you will bring it to me."

"Yes sir." Impatience sighed, and with that, Bill put the phone back on it's base. Impatience grumbled unintelligantly, she didn't even know what she was saying she just knew that she was doing the winge about something random.

Just as she walked out of the apartment some random walked up with a blunt, rusty butter knife and stabbed her exactly five and a half times. "Now I own you." He said in a drugged up tone.

"Why?" Imaptience stammered, "wha... what did I ever do to you?"

"You lived" The random man said, he sounded drunk aswell...

The random left Impatience for dead as he ran away when he heard a little kid's toy police car through his bedroom window. Impatience could feel herself slipping away, her eyes blurring, ears slowly deafening and her voice cracking, she thought she was a goner, but as if on cue the crazy stalker dog walked up beside her and stared at her, a strangely imtelligent sater and then he whimpered. Kind of like he was saying, _'I will help you' _ and that is exactly what he did... In a strange way, the dog walked up on her chest, "Nawwww, he's going to do he same thing as the dog in _Catwoman_ did." Or so she thought, the dog suddenly turned aroud and faced his very stinky booty in her face, he dropped one, a very smelly, fart, so smelly that it was actually green, it came out like a green gas. It knocked her out cold for seven hours, when she awoke she was laying in the middle of the street with Bill leaning over her looking very, very angry. "So, you would rather try to kill yourself than earn half a million dollars for the company you work for?" He said looking at the stab wounds in her chest, if you could call them stab wounds.

"Oh but I didn't try to kill myself, you scum sucking snake I was mur-"

"I don't care about your cover story for your drunken ways, your fired!"

"Too late scum sucker, I quit." And with that she punched her boss in the stomach and walked away grumbling again. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

Impatience ran until she couldn't run anymore, letting herself loose. Suddently she ran into an old man that was hold the crazy stalker dog. "Oh, sorry." she said but the man recognised her and took her into his home...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

"I'm a what?" Impatience screamed at Gary, the man who took her into his home.

"You are a DogLady. You have all the abilities that a dog has, plus you can read minds just like Edward Cullen, and you can see the future, just like Alice Cullen." Gary replied.

"But I don't want to be like the Cullens, or a dog, I want to be like a normal human being." Impatience said, like a stubborn little spoiled brat.

"If you were a normal human being, you would be having your funeral planned right now, Daylight, farted in your face with his special, magical, butt gas, to keep you from dying... So be greatful!" He retorted, in a just as stubborn tone.

"But-"

"Just shut up," he yelled, " listen to me and be a good little DogLady."

"Now it's time for you to shut up, no-one, and I mean no-one tells me what to do."

"Oh, you listen hear young person-"

"You're not that old you know,"

"Yes I am, I'm 25."

"So, I'm 24, not that much younger than you, so if you're old so am I, wait, only one type of guy worries about age, when they're this young... Gary, are you gay?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, noooooooo?"

"Yes you are, don't worry, I have many gay friends, it's all good, you can tell me."

"Okay, fine... Yes I'm gay, but don't tell any-one cause i don't want them to know."

"Gary, it's kind of obvious since you have like a milion dogs." Impatience said, finally getting a good look at her surroundings.

"Yea, that's true, but still, noooooooooo talky, okay?"

"Fine." She sighed

"Good. Now let's take a look at the DogLady history, shall we?"

"'Kay."

The amount of books that Gary had was amazing, there was books by Lauren Kate, Stephanie Myer and Cassandra Clare.

"Wow, now I know that you are dafinately gay, guys that read all these books definately gay."

"Shut up with the gay remarks, and be quiet, my mother lives upstairs."

"You still live with your mother?" Impatience said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Shtupyoumthrufahoor." Gary mauttered under his breath.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, I just understood you, how did that happen? Oh and by the way, if you say that again, one, your little secret wont be a secret and two, your pretty little face wont be so pretty."

"Oh crap that's right, sorry about that it wont happen again. You have dog hearing so you can hear the faintest little whisper."

"Okay, now let's get to business, you aren't a natural DogLady so you need to be taught how to run like a dog."

"Run like a dog? Why can't I just run like a human?"

"Beacause you will instantly fall over."

"Oh okay, that just explains it, lemme guess, as soon as I try to walk again I'll fall on all fours? Ha."

"Yes, yes you will."

"Yep, you are totally crazy, all that makeup has affected your brain."

"Shtupyoumthrufahoor."

Suddenly Imapatience ran up the stairs screaming, "Gary's gay, Gary's gay."

"Oh crap I said it again." The next thing Gary knew,l he was being screamed at and getting hit over the head with a frying pan...

**Ohhhhh and that's where I'm gonna leave it mwahahahahahahahahaha until next time BlackPearl96**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jump Puppy Dog Jump**

**Hahahaha I bet you're just dying to find out what happens next haha... ... ... ... ... Okay here we go.**

"Uh, what in hell happened?" Gary asked to what he thought was no-one but suddenly 'drivenbyrevenge' appeared and metaphorically kicked him while he was down,

"You just got hit over the head with pan by your mother cause she found out you like to cover yourself in glitter and sing Pussycat Dolls songs (**by the way I'm not dising them they're really good, but they're the girliest band I know!) **while wearing a mini skirt and a boob tube!" She screamed into a microphone shaped like a pineapple.

"B-but, but, but why did she hit me if it is just because I'm gay? That hardly seems fair." Then fjam appeared wearing an 'I 3 Computernerd01' shirt and a pair of lime green denim shorts.

"She is homophobic, you know she doesn't like gays and lesbians, duhhhhhh," She scoffed, "oh, by the way, hi driven."

"Hey fjam."

"Hows thi-"

"Hellllllllllo," Gary yelled "this is about me not you, go talk in someother person's author's notes and not in a story about me, and where is Impatience, I have a bone to pick with her!"

"Does it have meat on it? Hahaha we're so funny!" Both fjam and drivenbyrevenge said in unison.

"Yes, you are better than Jim Carey." Gary said sarcastically.

"Uhhhhhh, yes, we are!"

"Oh...Yea...No you're not."

"Oh yes they are!"

"Wha-who-how, what in the name of..."

"In case you haven't realised, it is me, Impatience, I was just talking to your mother."

"Uh-oh."

"No,she said that she's sorry she hit you over the head with a pan, she also said that it was the shock of it all."

"So she is okay with me being gay?"

"Yes she is."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, she isn't homophobic, well I guess I should have figured that." fjam sighed

"What do you mean, 'you should have figured that." Gary's mother, Esme **(my dad's idea, not mine!) **said as she walked into the room.

"I just meant that... that... I don't know what I meant, hahahahahahahaha." She giggled, suddenly, the whole room burst into fits of hysterical laughter, with a meaning that none of them can remember. Sadly, fjam and drivenbyrevenge had to leave, with tears running down their faces, Imaptience, Esme and Gary all hugged the girls goodbye. In a huge puff of smoke the girls left, only to be sent straight back as they didn't achieve their goal, to see the currently room famous DogLady in action...

**By the way, I am ****not**** making fun of gays, they are probably the best people on earth, along with lezes, this gay person just so happens to be based on an ex. of mine and he peevs me off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Yay! She did it!**

**YAY! Impatience gonna start being a little more... a little more... well I don't know?**

"Come on!" screamed fjam.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Well Gary, you aren't going fast enough." she retorted.

Gary was trying hard to finish cutting driven's hair. She had decided to ask him if he would cut her hair, the girl's version of Yugi Mutou's hair.

"There... we...are...done."

"Yay" driven yelled

"Freaking finally!"

"Shut up," Gary snapped, "it takes time to make someone's hair look that hot. Do you like it driven?"

"Ohhhhh, it looks just like Yugi's!"

"Thank-you, I knew there was a reason for my existence."

"There would have been a reason, even if you weren't crazy talented at cutting hair!"

"Thank-you driven, now you, I like."

"Hey what about me?" fjam said in a hurt voice.

"You annoy me."

"Why and how do I annoy you?"

"No offence, but... You did't ask me to cut your hair! I could make it look just like...like... who do you want it to look like?"

"Well we can't really cut it since it is already pretty short, so how 'bout we dye it, then style it!"

"So you're really gonna let me do you're hair."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Soooooo... Whose hair are we gonna steal." driven said with an evil laugh.

"How about Lady GaGa, Hmmmmmmm no, uhhhhhh-"

"Just do it like Tea's, put of YuGiOh." Impatience said as she literally waltzed into the room with a broom in hand.

"That is a great idea!"

"We're YuGiOh buddies!" sreamed driven. So Gary suddenly grabbed fjam, sat her down in his special glittery chair and ran up to his bedroom to get his hair dye.

"Wow... Wow... Wow...W-"

"Can you pleeeeeease say something other than 'wow'?"

"Fine... Holy crap, this... looks...awesome!"

''Thankyou."

''So, do you like me now?"

''Yes, I do."

_Impatience, can you hear me?_

"Yes fjam, I can."

"Well we know you have Edward Cullen's power, how about Alice's?"  
"Well Gary said I should, so I believe him, I guess we'll know for sure when I stare into space, hahahaha.''

"Very funny, now let's take this seriously, what else can you do?"

"Let's see... I was walking down the road and pee'd on a fire hydrant, does that count?''

''No, it doesn't. What else?''

"I can do this..." Suddenly, Impatience stuck out the biggest tounge, any of them had ever seen.

"Don't even think about it." driven screamed as Impatience went to lick her cheek.

"Sorry, dog reflexes."

:"Yes of course, can you do anything useful?''

''Of course I can, driven, watch"

''Watch what? All I see is you... growing... fur, now you're huge... Don't eat me!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Imapteince said in a voice that didn't belong to her.

"okay, so I knpw that you can do somehting useful, so... we have to go now!" driven screamed as she grabbed fjam and disappeared into a big puff of farie dust.

"I think she was scared." Impatence said to a cowering Gary...

**Well now that, that's out of the way... Bu-Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Pride**

**If any one is familiar with the homosexual parade thing here in Australia called 'Pride', I just want you to know that this is based on Gary's sudden pride about being gay. Okay, we all good... lets goooooooooooooo!**

**Oh, and, driven, there is an item of clothing in here I added just for you!**

There were so many people staring at Gary, maybe it was because he had finally come out and decided that he didn't care about his sexuality anymore. He was feeling quite elated to find that drivenbyrevenge's family had loved her new hair style, and fjam's brother recongnised her's staight away. A sudden, "Hello gorgeous," had pulled Gary from his reverie. Gary turned around like a lunatic trying to find who had spoken to him, it took him 5 minutes to find that it was his long time best friend Mark that had spoken to him, "Oh, hey Mar-" Mark pulled Gary into a very out of character hug.

"Well, how bout that, I come to town to see you and find that you are gay," Mark said sarcastically as he observed Gary's tight leather pants and mesh tank top.

"Yea, but why do you care?" Gary was still upset after Mark's girlfriend had told Mark to stay away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry about Jason, I-I mean Jenny, shit."

"Jason, but I thought you were straight, OMG, are you gay too?"

"Guess there's no hiding now... Yes, I'm gay, and Gary, I have been in love with you ever since I met you when we were 16."

"Stop rambling and think about what you're saying."

"I have ever since we met."

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you think I hugged you?"

"I dunno maybe cause we haven't seen each other in like for-... That was a retorical question."

"Yes, it was, I have always hoped that you would quit you're straight cherade and maybe go out to dinner with me?"

"Oh my gosh, yes yes yes yes! Uhhhhhhh, I mean, sure."

" Are you in love with me too?"

"Yes I have been since we met too, but I thought you were straight."

"I guess we were both thought wrong." Mark laughed as he took Gary's hand and they walked along the beachfront, stopping every now and then to look into each other's eyes, trying to decide whether this was a dream or not.

Over dinner Gary and Mark did some serious catching up.

"So... what happened to Jason?" Gary asked after a very akward silence because the whole resturant were staring at them.

"I dumped him because every time I tryed to see you he started screamming and saying that I was cheating on him, turns out it was him cheating on me, with a... a... girl." Mark whispered the last word, as if it would set off a bomb if he said it too loud.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, now I get to be with you."

"Yea, that' s true."

"Exactly...Waiter! Cheque!" 

After they had paid for dinner Mark walked out with his arm around Gary.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo."

"We are going to my place. Hahahahahaha I know you to well." He laughed

"'Kay... Mark?"

"Yes hun?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Once they got back to Mark's very high tech apartment they both curled up on the lounge little did they know, DogLady was out trying to find her killer.

DogLady, snuck around her apartment building, hoping that her killer would come back to the scene of the crime. And he did, she was surprised to find that it was her 'ex' brother Trey that had tried and succeded to kill her.

With a very shocked and slow walk, Impatience walked up behind him and clobbered him over the ead with an old lady bag filled with had candies. Trey fell to the ground with a very loud thump.

Once he woke up he saw his sister sitting beside him.

"Why the hell did you try to kill me?"  
"I what?"

"Tried to kill me!"

"Really?"  
"Stop acting dumb. I know that you know that I know that you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Okay. okay, so I tried to kill you, big whoop."

"Yes it is a big whoop, and it's going straight across your ass in a minute."

"Okay, so I tried to kill you, I was stoned, blame that boyfriend of yours."

"What do you mean?"  
"He told me to do it, he said that you were phsyco and in love with that man in the lobby and he wanted you dead."  
"Well, he is the one that is going to die isn't he."  
"Hell yea, no-one tells me to kill my baby sister."

"But you went along with it."

"Yea but I was stoned."

"'Kay, let's go kick his ass!"

With that, they walked out of her apartment as Impatience told her briother aboout her new found super powers.

**Well, there is alot going an in that chapter, I hope that you liked it... Please review, I have grandtotal of 9 reviews which makes me think, that a lot of you that read it aren't reviewing because I get over 100 hits with just 3 or 4 peaple reading.. come on the button is right there!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reeeeeeeeevenge!**

**Okay so there was alot going on in the last chapter, I promise this one wont be as confusing.**

"Okay so let me get this straight... drivenbyrevenge said that he liked to wear mini skirts?" Impatience's brother, Trey, was having a really hard time getting over the fact that Gary was gay.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, Gary is gay, can we get on with me here, please?"

"Uhhhhh, yer, okay, I'm focused on you now."

"Good, so you understand everything about my new found super powers?"

"Yes, but why did Daylight fart in your face?"

"Because, he has magical butt gas." Impatience said, quoting Gary.

"Uhhhhhhhh... ummm... okay?"

"Yer, so you get everything now?"

"Yes I do. Soooooooo, can we go and see Billy-Bob now? Pleasssssse?"

"Of course, he's gonna get what's coming to him." Impatience said with a frightfully lousy evil laugh.

Impatience and Trey didn't speak as they walked along the stangely dark and cold streets. All they did was occasionally shoot each other a smirk when they thought about what they were about to do.

Impatience realised after the third time she had to smile that before her unwanted transformation she wouldn't have ever considered doing something this sinister and that if someting like this had happened before she would have gone mad with stress or gotten cronic deppression and probably would have had to be put in a mental institution. With a shudder she squashed the thought, but it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Trey asked, with what would have usually been fake concern.

"I was just thinking that something like this would never have even crossed my mind but..."

"Now your on your way to kill your ex."

"Yeah, that."

"Dont worry, it's okay considering he cheated on y-"

"He what?"

"I knew there was something I forgot to mention before."

"Ya think! He is sooooooooooooooo gonna get it now, no-one cheats on me, no-one!"

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!"

"Damn right it will, now make some room I wanna change."

"Your clothes look fine."

"Not my clothes, my form. You idiot."

"I knew that I was just testing you."

"Uhu, that's what she said."

"What?"

"I get really random before I change now... MOVE"

Seeing Impatience change was both the grossest and the most interesting thing that Trey had ever seen. The first part of her body that changed was her butt, it went from a small, perky little thing that every guy- except guys in her family- loved to a huge hairy mountain 'That thing is huge.' Trey thought.

"Hey, I freakin' heard that! Make fun of my butt again and you'll have no butt. Got it?"

"Uhhhhhhhh, one, how the hell did you hear that, I thought it, and two, please don't remove my buns, the chick at the bar likes to squeeze them."

"Uhhhhhhhhh," Impatience said immitating a Trey, " I can read minds you douche, oh and... Aren't you married?"

"Yes I am married, Lucinda is the chick at the bar."

"Oh okay, I get it now." Impatience said with a very ditzy tone. Well as ditzy as her voice could get when your voice is deeper than Ville Valo's.

"Right-ee-oh, let's go, but why didn't you just wait to change in front of Billy-Bob instead of changing now and walking up to him in this form."

"'Cause, he would have said worse things about me changing than you did an-... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait, that would be another exuse for me to hurt him, I shall change back."

"Okay, but will you have clothes on?"

"Do I have clothes on now?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Then I will have clothes on when I change back, but they will be a little ripped."

"Okay then, they wont show anything that I dont want to see will they?"

"I don't know, that all depends on hpw pissed off I was when I changed, if I'm only a little bit angry I dont grow as big, the more angry I get the worse off my clothes are. So if I'm really angry my clothes can rip all the way off."

"Okay then. I'll turn around while you swich back, just in case."

"Good idea."

After Imaptience had fully changed and she had checked herself over and tried to cover anything that Trey wouldn't want to see she told him to turn back around "Well, it doesn't look like 'Lil Miss I'm-So-Angry-All-The-Time' was very angry when she changed this time." Trey said, soaking his words with a mocking tone.

"Oh yes I was." Impatience replied, moving her hands away from where she was covering all the rips and holes in her pants and tank top.

"OH! I don't want t see all your black lacy under garments, cover your self back up."

"Okay, but remember, this will help me get back at Billy-Bob."

"How?" Trey asked, although his face showed that he really didn't want to know.

"Well, even though I know that he will make fun of my wolf form, he can't resist me in human form. So, if I can throw him down, it will be easier for me to terrorise him."

"Okay, I don't need to know all the gory details."

"Yes, you do, you are going to help me."

"How in hell am I going to do that?"

"Well, Billy-Bob is bi. So if you are there, and we both seduce him, he will be easier to handle. He'll think he's gonna have a three-some."

**, another cliff hanger 1. Because I haven't got a single clue about what I'm gonna write next and 2. I'm too lazy to think of any other i deas just yet.**

**Until the next chapter, I bid you, adue ( I think that's how you spell it haha).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bloody Floors**

**Soooooo... uhhhhhh... yea, I guess the title gives you a pretty good idea of what the chapter is going to be about , well, I kind of have very little knowledge of what is going on here, I am just going to write the first thing that comes to mind. **

**Well, here goes.**

Impatience and Trey walked the rest of the way to Billy-Bobs house in silence. She kept trying-unsuccesfully- to close the holes in her clothes so every time Trey looked over she wouldn't get a kidney jab, she was sure that she would wake up with a massive bruise the next morning.

With every street they passed Impatience and Trey got more and more tense, by the time they arrived in Billy-Bob's street they were so tense that they were shaking. When they stepped through the door of BIlly-Bob's appartment building they could hear a very loud beating, that beating slowly morphed into music as they walked up the stairs- after trying several times to call upon the clearly out of order elevator-. Once they were in front of Billy-Bob's apartment it was clear that the music wasn't coming from his room, but the room next door, although he did have music coming from his room, it was more on the romantic side, with very quiet violins playing in the background.

When they walked into the apartment they found that it wasn't Billy-Bob sitting in the room, it was Gary and another man, whom Impatience and Trey didn't know.

"Hi, Gary." Impatience said, tryind to hide her surprise.

"Oh... Hi Imapatience. What are you foing with the man who tried to kill you?" He replied, untwining himself from Mark.

"Turns out it was my brother that tried to kill me, except... Wait I spilled... some of the story... So dish out the goods, who's this?"

"This is Mark my... my..."

"Boyfriend." Mark said, rising from the couch.

"Wow, good for you. Sooooooooooo, I see you finally opened that box in the closet." Imaptience said, pointing at Gary's clothes.

"Yeah, now, tell me how come you have forgiven your brother."

"Well, turns out, that Billy-Bob decided he wants me dead 'cause he is a lying, cheating sook and he didn't want to break-up with me so he decided to get my majorly under-the-influence brother to try and kill me. Now I am really glad that Daylight farted on me."

"Good, so what was your bro under the influence of."

"Everything."

"Well, sounds like somebody needs to do bad things to fill a void in his life. Ohhhhhhhhhh I forget to tell you, Mark here has convinced me to take a phsyciatry course."

"Well, I have you're first customer right here."

"You're brother?"  
"Yup, when can you start helping him."

"Right now if you want."

"Sure, I'll leave you two alone, wilst I go and kill Billy-Bob, by the way... Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah," Mark said, slightly frightened," he is next door at the party, he came home about an hour ago and I convinced him to go next door."

"'Kay, lemme guess, ther are a lot of cheap buys there, if you know what I mean?"  
"Yup, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Impatience quickly left the apartment and stopped in front of a very dirty looking door, concealing a very loud and smelly room.

She worked up her nerves and burst through the door and ran into a stoned looking group of people who also looked like they were having a very good time.

"Impatience? You're supposed to be dead... I-I mean, baby, what are you doing here?" Billy-Bob yelled.

"Well, your little plan to kill me didn't work, and Trey told me what you did."

"Trey, he told you?"

"Yep, and I must say, good thing your roomates boyfriend has a magical dog."

"Okay, obviously you have gone completely insane." Billy-Bob said nervously, looking arround at the other party go-ers.

"Nope, I can kill you if you want so you can see. Wait I am going to kill you any way, and believe me after I'm finished with you the dog wont have enough magical butt gas to fix you."

"Wait, wait, wait... Magical butt gas?"

"Yup, he farts in your face, it really stinks, I have only just gotten the smell out."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?"  
"You have nothing to say because you are scared."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"Look, I am gonna kill you now so get ready."

**I will save you the gory details and wont tell you exactly what happens next.**

Suddenly Impatience was growing and becoming accutely aware of the screams filling the room.

Then, she lunged... ripped... teared... pulled... pushed...

Laughing her wolfly laugh she left the room, wanting to wash Billy-Bob's dirty blood off her, but not before warning every one in the room, not to tell the cops that she killed him or she would come for them too.

As she entered the apartment next door and the first thing she heard was a gasp, on her way back she had unknowingly switched forms and was completely naked and covered in blood.

"I am going for a shower... Ummm... Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure, I am about your size... First room on your left, pink box."

"Thankyou Mark."  
When she opened the box she found a bunch of mini skirts and pink tank tops - which were soooooooo not her fortee - right down the bottom she found a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top."

"Mark!" She called

"Yeah hun?" He said emerging in the door way.

"Under wear and bras... I guessed you have womens under wear and bras since you have a whole heap of womens clothes."

"Oh yeah, here sweetie, ummm 12C?"

"14, thanks."

"Sure, oh, the only ones I have in that size are bikini tops, is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course, thank you again."

"That's okay, here you go, bath room is right next door, shampoo, conditioner and body wash are in the meds cabinet."

"'Kay."

After Impatience had taken a shower and gotten dressed she walked out into the living room and saw a very good looking man talking to the others.

"Ah, here she is. Imaptience, this is Chase." Gary said as she sat down next to Mark.

"Hi," she greeted him," I guess you already know my name." She said, reaching for his hand he cluched her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"I have been watching you for quite a while, and I must say, I think I might be smitten."

"Well, considering I just killed my boyfriend for cheating on me and getting my brother to try and kill me..." Chase started to frown, "Do you want to go to go out for coffee sometime?"

"I thought you were going to turn me down. Of course I'd like to go out for coffee."

"Yay." Imaptience said in a very seductive tone. Chase leaned in and kissed her, just a peck at first but that peck got longer. Impatience felt as though she could be set for life with this man. She relished that thought, but pushed it away and melted herself into the kiss, not letting anything else in the world worry her and all her worries to melt away.

** I shall leave it there and let you guess what is going to happen next...**

**Well, as some of you may have noticed, this story is nothing like **_**Catwoman**_**, as I haven't seen it in around 2-3 years and I don't intend on watching it again, so I am now changing it to a sequel of **_**Catwoman**_

**xoxoxoxo BlackPearl96**

**P.S I would really love for any of you who have ideas for this story or any tips for my writing skills to speak up and review, I love to hear feed back. **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: OWWWWWW**

**Well, this was going to be a sappy, love chapter, but, I changed it, then I decided to change it back so be ready with your barf bags... Hahahahahahaha, I'm just kidding! There is definitely no **

**Set about 2 months after the last chapter.**

Impatience was sitting in her bedroom, thinking about Chase, like always. She waited and waited for him to call, but that call hadn't come, it had been almost three hours now. He hadn't called in almost three hours? Why?

, , ,

"Hello?"

"Impatience, it's me."

"Chase, what's wrong, I thought you were dead."

"No, but I'm pretty close to it at the moment."

"Why?"  
"No time for questions, just get over here now. Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Chase, what's wrong."

"Just get over here." He repeated.

"Okay. I'm on my way, hold on!"

Impatience burst through the door at Mark's apartment, Chase wasn't there, neither was, Gary or Mark.

"Helllllo?"

"..."

"?"

"..."

"Is there anybody here?"  
"..."

"Anyone?"

Suddenly there was a scream, then a very sarcastically evil laugh.

"Huh, gasp." Mark sniggered.

"Don't make jokes, you ass-hole, where is Chase."

"Having some fun, with your Gary." Mark said sarcastically  
"What? What is he doing to him?" Impatience was starting to get quite worried.

"Don't worry, sugar," Mark sneered, "He won't hurt him, too much."

"What? Is? He? Doing? To? Him?"

"Nothing much, but, he won't be able to sit down properly in a while."

"He's gay raping him? I have nothing against you guys but, that is gross, he's my boyfriend!"

"What? No! He is taking skin off his ass cheek, he fell from the second story window here in the building, scraped his arm up pretty bad!"

"Oh... I thought he was raping him... how did he fall?"

"He was trying to buy you a necklace for your birthday. At that new five storey jewelry store in town."

"That still doesn't explain how he fell."

"Some fuck head decided he would try to loot the place in broad daylight. He tried to take the necklace from Chase so he fought back and got pushed through a window... Luckily it was only on the first floor."

"Ohhhhhhhh, baby!" Impatience cried, running into the bathroom, where she saw him bent over the basin with his bare ass poking out toward Gary, who was working at shaving a layer of skin off.

"Babe, I'm okaaaaaaayyyyy... Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Gary. Careful!"

"Baby, no you're not... Gimme a look at your arm."

"It is right here, connected to my shoulder... barely."

"Barely?"

"Yeah, didn't Mark tell you it was almost cut right off?"

"No, he said it was cut up pretty bad... By the way... why in hell were you buying me a necklace at the dearest jewelry store in town?"

"How do you know that?"

"Mark told me. Duh!"

"That bastard! I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Impatience spent the rest of the time throughout Chase's 'surgery' in the living room fuming. She was completely naked because she had morphed into a man eating beast five times already and from the way her body was shaking, it was about to become six. She was fuming over two things, one: Her boyfriend could have been killed by a desperate, wannabe douche bag. And, two: Chase was in surgery without anesthetic!

When Chase came out of the bathroom he was being carried by a very happy looking Gary. Impatience, who, would have usually ran straight to Chase, kept her seat, mainly because she covered in a sheet to hide her naked body. Chases was still asleep so Gary set him down on the day bed in the corner until the anesthetic wore off. Mark walked straight to him, and the two walked into their bedroom to 'talk'. As soon as they left the room, Impatience let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't handle it. She felt as if her life was ripping apart at the seams and all she could do was sit there, paralyzed by her grief, and watch the her life come crashing down.

One by one her tears finally stopped rolling, what she thought would be a few tears turned into three hours of wailing. Mark and Gary had left two and a half hours ago. Impatience was now curled up on the day bed beside Chase, still sobbing while he comforted her, every so often a muscle in his body would spasm and he would wince with the pain in his arm and ass. Whenever this happened, Impatience was thrown deeper and deeper into a spiral, believing that Chase being hurt was her fault and wanted to move, but her body was weak and felt very heavy, so all she could do was lay there beside her boyfriend and sob.

Another hour passed, Impatience had fallen asleep, Chase, had managed to fish Impatience's phone out of her pocket and had called Mark to tell him that Impatience had settled down and it was safe to come back. Once they arrived they sat down near the day bed to ask Chase how he was feeling. Obviously he retorted with "How the bloody well do you think I feel? My ass hurts, so does my arm!"

"Well, would you have rather lost your arm?" Mark asked.

"No, Thanks, for fixing me up."

"It's all good... I enjoyed it." This time, Gary answered him.

"You are sadistic bastard! How could you enjoy making me scream in pain?"

"No idea, it was just fun."

"Not for me!"  
"*Hahahaha*"

"Gary!"

"What?"

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Cause, causing you pain is really funny."

"No... It's not. Let's just get off the subject."

"'Kay. Whatever you say boss... What did you and Impatience do after we left?"

"She bawled her eyes out."

"And you?"

"Tried to comfort her, what else could I do?"

"No idea... Fudge muffins! Mark, what was that for?" Gary rubbed the spot on his shoulder where Mark had just bitten him.

"I dunno. I was bored."  
"So you decided to bruise my shoulder?"

"Yea pretty much."

"Okay! Guys, can you take your senseless bickering somewhere else, please?"

"Sorry, Mister Grumpy Pants!"

"I am not grumpy!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are to." Gary retorted.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Guys, just stop this crap." Mark said.

"Fine." The two said in unison

Five hours later, Impatience finally woke up to the boys eating K.F.C. (Kentucky Fried Chicken).

"Where's mine?"

"Microwave." Chase answered, eating with his good arm.

When Impatience went to get her dinner, she found a little more than she bargained for. When she opened the microwave she found not only her dinner, but a little note saying;

'_Impatience,_

_I love you so much, and I will for the rest of my life. _

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_-Love always, Chase.'_

**Hahahahahahahahahaha, cliffhanger!**

**I guess, you all will have to wait until I update next for Impatience's answer...**

**Reviews would be loved, very muchlyyyyy!**

**-BlackPearl96 **


End file.
